Oceans Apart
by Cohen101
Summary: Why did someone that made her laugh so much have to be so far away? Lobsters !


Why did someone that made her laugh so much have to be so far away?

**Oceans Apart**

"Hey."

"Hey…How was your chat?"

"Uh, good. She seemed awfully excited about her school teacher, which is good I supposed, but I think she may have been pronouncing his name wrong the whole time…"

"It's Mr. Flatue, not Fak-u, don't worrying. She just can't pronounce it quite yet."

"Phew, that's a relief… I was beginning to worry about what you were teaching our child."

"Well, it wouldn't be me teaching her anything, you can be sure of that. I can barely hold an entire conversation in French; much less teach it to our daughter."

"I remember the first things that Chandler and I taught that Thailand exchange student way back when were the swears words, like-"

"You taught him that? The poor kid thought that shit was English for hello for ages!"

"Oh, yeah, that one was all Chandler."

"You guys are so immature sometimes,"

"All Chandler, it was all him. Besides it was high school…. I thought of a lot of things differently back then…"

"That _was_ high school… but this is real life…"

"Yeah, I know… So, uh, how are you?"

"Good."

"…"

"She's growing up so quickly…"

"I know what you're thinking, but she's still way too young to take a plane across the world all by herself. I'm sorry, I won't let her go."

"Then come with her-"

"You know I can't."

"But you used to love flying. You went to Greece all by yourself, didn't you?"

"Yes. But number one, I was way older then she is now, and two – it wasn't my fault, you left me there alone, remember?"

"… Can you believe I actually managed to forget about that little detail…?"

"At least that makes one of us."

"…I'm sorry…"

"It's all in the past. Listen, I've got to go-"

"I always knew something wasn't right."

"What did you say?"

"I always knew something wasn't, uh, right."

"What do you mean?"

"You looked so pretty when you came back, with that single braid in your hair… you said you were fine, but I could tell you weren't."

"Mhmm."

"You probably don't think I noticed, right?"

"If you noticed, why didn't you say anything? Do anything?"

"I could never have you… and she was the next best thing. Is it so wrong to want at least that much?"

"… I can't have this conversation again, especially not now. I'm sorry."

"…"

"What are you wearing?"

"What? Why the- what- that's SO inappropriate!"

"Do I seem like a pervert to you?"

"Well, I dunno, _are_ you?"

"…"

"A night gown and socks…"

"Are you cold?"

"… A little, I guess. It's winter here for your information."

"I know, I heard…Do me a favor?"

"…What?"

"Wrap the blanket tight around you, cuddle down into the pillow and imagine that I'm beside you, holding you…"

"…"

"I'm sorry, was that inappropriate? I can't tell anymore."

"…No, no it isn't. But why does it have to be you?"

"Who else would you rather it be?"

"J-"

"Don't answer that. I'm bigger then you, so, logically, that should do."

"…"

"You should hang up, you're phone bill's going to be through the roof."

"Why does that matter? I'm talking to you; I don't really care how much it costs."

"… What does that mean?"

"Nothing. B-besides, you can just reimburse me for the money…"

"…"

"I saw the pictures of your new apartment, you looked gorgeous."

"Uh-huh."

"And I liked the decorating, too."

"Really…"

"Yes. Why? Is that so hard to believe? Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I don't pay attention to detail!"

"Yeah, details. That why you were dubbed, "The Divorce-Force"."

"Hey! Don't bring that up! What is that supposed to mean anyway?!"

"Nothing. So did you like my purple futon centre piece?"

"… Yes, actually. I thought it was very tasteful, but I questioned why it had to be a futon…"

"Did you like the skirt I was wearing?"

"You were wearing sweats in all the pictures you sent…"

"You're such a bad liar. You're voice gets all high too… It's pretty funny, actually."

"Hey!"

"There it goes-"

"I said you looked gorgeous, but the way. That was a _compliment_."

"Yeah, right!"

"How did you know?"

"What?"

"That I was lying about the details?"

"I don't have a purple futon as a center-piece; I work in fashion for goodness sake! And when I took that picture, my decorating consisted of cardboard boxes."

"Heh… Our little girl's almost up to your waist now, isn't she?"

"Oh, I wish you could see her, she's growing up so fast. It's like one second she's this little defenseless baby, and the then the next second, before you know it-"

"She's gone…"

"…"

"Sorry, I didn't realize what-"

"It's okay."

"…"

"Are you, uh, by a window?"

"No, why?"

"Go over to one and open the blinds."

"Okay…"

"You there?"

"Yeah. Why-"

"Look up. See those stars?"

"Yeah, I see them…"

"Can you tell our little girl that every time I look up at them, they remind me of you… both, and how amazing you are? That they remind me how much I love you two?"

"Honey…"

"I'm sorry; I'm not trying to be cheesy or a sap. Their just probably jealous of you, that's all."

"…"

"That's… I-… thank you."

"…"

"I have to go…"

"Oh. Oh-kay then… I think I hear someone coming home anyways…"

"Bye."

"G'night."

"…-------"

"… I… love you."

"---- I love… you…"

Cohen101

**A/N: I don't usually do Lobster Stories… but there ya go. I found it in an old file while I was searching through my computer, so it's probably a year or so old…**

**As I said, I don't usually write Lobster, so leave a review and tell me how I did, if they're in character, etc. ;) Well… my former self did… or if you don't get it. Just send me something, and I'll tell ya all there is to know. Hope you liked it… hope it wasn't confusing… 2 weeks left of school… half of Bio 30 left… oh boy… **

**Have not abandoned Mondler fic**


End file.
